Bliss
by Couture Girl
Summary: She can't stop but feel happiness and love. It's pure bliss for Luna every time she wakes up.


**Written for Rose's: The Scenery Competition. Round 2. Scene 1.**

* * *

As she snuggled into the soft and silky sheets, her nose sniffed the pillow. Sighing, she inhaled Theodore's scent mixed with hers. It was enchanting. And it almost made her wake up from the dream she was having of her swimming in the lake with him and discovering the petite water bumble bees that her father talked about so much. Her slender arms searched for her lover but her hands only met air. Now this caused her to wake from her dream.

Her blue sleepy eyes looked around and were met with empty space, a cold touch on the side of the bed. Theodore wasn't there and if not for his unique scent of lime, ocean and smoke Luna would have thought that he had left decade's ago – like in their other life.

A shiver ran through her body. Her dainty hand held the silky green sheets to cover herself as she sat up. Looking around Luna noticed that he had gotten up early. His glass ashtray that had always been at his bedside table was gone now. Ever since they had received news that they were expecting, Theodore had decided to quit smoking – although, she knew once in a while he would smoke in his office to puff away the nerves that came with the impending status of fatherhood. He was afraid that he would be like his father, but Luna believed firmly that would never be the case.

She heard some noise coming from downstairs, but a sense of safety overcame her when she smelled waffles and pudding. Her small hand went to her pregnant tummy that started to rumble with hunger.

"Ooh, Lorcan, are you hungry too?" she whispered to her baby son.

She was five months pregnant with their first son. The nerves affected her too. What if little Lorcan didn't love her? A small kick made her giggle. "Mummy has Wrackspurts, of course you love me," she cooed to her stomach.

This was the happiest time of her life, even more so than finding the location of the Heliopaths or discovering the Crumples. Luna Lovegood was in a state of blissful happiness and of love; it was like a dream that she never wanted to wake up from.

Smiling dreamily she pushed the covers away and put on her blue robe and her comfortable and snuggly yellow slippers. As she stood up her dreamy smile became mischievous. Ever since finding out that she was pregnant, Theodore had become an even more protective husband, afraid that something would happen to his darling wife. He was always telling her if he wasn't near, she should call for their faithful house elf Milly. And normally she would call for the friendly elf, but today she wanted to walk around alone.

She was wearing the Butterbeer necklace that her mother had given to her, as well the radish earrings that Theo had gifted her in Hogwarts. A new addition to her jewelry was the white gold ring on her slender ring finger; it had a small but marvelous diamond that was hugged by even smaller sapphires. With these jewelry, Luna knew she was safe.

She was supposed to believe that this level of the manor was hundreds, maybe thousands, of years old. Theodore had told her that the Nott Family was ancient and part of wizarding history and lost Muggle history. Luna thought that her rebelliousness would make the ancient floor creak, but this was not the case. It seemed that Merlin blessed her with the ability to walk as if she was floating. Her small hands massaged her stomach as she neared the arched French window of her room that faced the Nott gardens.

As she sat on the cushiony Victorian chair her hands continued to caress her stomach and her blue eyes took in the beautiful scenery that welcomed her every day.

Out the window was a beautiful glade, full of wild flowers of all kinds. They covered the ground in a field of animals flitting between and amongst the trees. The sun shone brightly in the sky, warming the beautiful world. From the trees came the sweet song of birds chirping. Her smile widened as she heard the birds from the fountain of her garden. Under her breath she began to sing a German lullaby that she had read in one of the books in the Nott Library. When Theodore had told her that the lullaby had been sung to him by his mother, she had at first decided not to sing it. Luna knew that Theo had too many painful memories of his mother. He told her that the lullaby was a still happy memory and it continued to bring a smile to his face.

A large cold scarred hand touched her shoulder and he kissed her head. "Lorcan's a spoiled little boy, getting to hear your voice even before he comes to this earth."

Luna turned to look at him with a smile on her face. "Good morning. Ooh, you brought waffles with chocolate pudding and dirigible plums."

Theodore nodded, set the plates down on the nearby table and took a seat next to his wife. As of late, Luna had gotten even more weird and eccentric in her choices of food. Of course, Theodore would always say yes to his wife and give her what she wanted. He knew that every morning she would eat her waffles coated with chocolate pudding with dirigible plums on the side and of course some milk with bananas and carrots mashed up inside.

Without even waiting one second, she quickly began to eat as if she had been starved all her life. "Mmm, I just love chocolate pudding, it makes me so happy," she murmured as she licked her spoon.

Theo gulped and smiled at her. She was just the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, more so being pregnant with his son. Each second his love for her grew. Luna turned around after some time and beamed radiantly at him.

"I think the garden needs more flowers to be planted," she noted then hummed along with the birds and slowly got up. Theodore quickly took hold of her small hand and helped her. Luna rolled her eyes. "I'll run that errand today an-"

"I think Milly would be happy to do it. You can even sit on the bench while you watch her plant the seeds…" Theodore knew all too well that it was a lost battle.

Luna giggled and patted his arm as they made their way to the folding screen. "Theodore, I'm pregnant not disabled," she said and shooed him away to get dressed. "And I can't be in this room all the time, or I'll attract the Nargles and then the Manor will be infested by them and you know it took us months to get rid of them when we got here."

Theodore nodded. "But could you at least have Milly there next to you?" His green eyes shone with worry.

"Of course Milly can be there." Luna did love the house elf very much.

Theo sighed in relief and kissed her cheek. "I'll be in a meeting. I'm afraid I'll be there 'til a little before supper, but I'll try to escape those old coots," he said in a disappointed and pained voice, hating that he had to leave his pregnant wife to go to a boring meeting and sign papers for Nott Enterprises.

Luna smiled and kissed his mouth while her small hands fixed his black tie. "When you get bored, just imagine when Lorcan comes – that'll make you happy and you will smile and make those 'old coots' happy as well and the meeting will go even faster."

Theo nodded and took out his wand. Before leaving he said, "Please don't do anything rash, alright? Have Milly help you or even call Weaslette over for some tea, just try not to harm yourself or try to float to the ceiling – Merlin, I'm giving you ideas."

Luna giggled. "That's a nice idea, I'll see if Ginny wants to. Now go, or you'll be late," she said sternly but it was hard when her voice was still dreamy and her giggle was trying to win her over.

Theodore smiled and Disapparated, leaving Luna with a mischievous smile. Oh she wouldn't float to the ceiling – that would be awfully restrained of her – but maybe she could try to float among the flowers.

Now that would be much more liberating.

* * *

**AN: I know Tuna isn't canon and well in my Head!Canon Lorcan is born first and doesn't have a twin. Isn't fanon much better? :) Please review on your thoughts.**


End file.
